Animal
by Mistress of Sarcasm
Summary: There is no monster Jack. If you wish to find one, take a good look at your reflection


I was watching _Lord of the Flies_ in school, and at the scene where Piggy (my favourite character) was so unfairly murdered, I groped for the nearest piece of paper, and wrote this out. The unnamed 'she' who is the main character may be representative of the last shred of humanity within the hunters, and with her death signifies the end of their empathic abilities and the true start of their lives as savages. She may also be representative of an angel sent to pass judgment on the boys and has found them unworthy. Even I'm not sure. But the main character is a nameless female who has no back story, no physical description other than the colour of her eyes, and no name. And she will remain that way. I hope you enjoy this piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Lord of the Flies_, in either its terror or its brilliance.

* * *

" Animal!" She screamed. " Animal! Murderer! You killed him, you _bloody killed him_! Animal! Beast! Filthy, bloodthirsty scavengers! Look at him! _Look at him_! Don't turn away-Don't you _dare_ turn away! Look at him; look at what you've done! He's _dead_! He's dead and it's your fault and you've killed him! Murderer! That's against the law! You've broken the law!"

" There is no law out here!" Jack screamed too, trying to forceful push down the bile rising in his throat at the sight of the bloodied form.

" 'Thou shalt not kill.'" She shrieked, her voice rising a pitch in panic. " That's what God said! You've gone against Him, against God! You don't deserve to be alive! You don't deserve it! Murderer! _Murderer_!"

Tears poured down her filthy cheek. Her pale brown eyes, dulled and listless for so long, were burning, sparking with the fury of a scorned woman and friend. The raw heat from those eyes seared through the skin of the hunters and scorched them within. With a shout of misplaced rage, Jack caught her across the face with the length of his spear as he lunged forward, his eyes wild.

" Stop preaching! He wouldn't shut up! He was trying to destroy everything we've built, everything we've worked for! He…He deserved it!" Her eyes lit up with murderous intent, but he ignored it, the twisted pounding of his heart deadening his senses. "He deserved to die! He was acting like….like a….like a…"

" Like an adult." She hissed, wiping the blood from the blow off her upper lip. " He acted like a grown up, like a responsible person!" Her eyes traveled to the corpse and the sorrow of the mourning welled up inside her, and then shifting to a molten anger that set her blood aflame. " He was _human_! He was more human than you and you killed him! You'd be better off crawling on the ground like an animal! Like the filthy beast you are! Go on Jack! Get down on the ground on your hands and knees! Growl for us Jack, growl like an animal! Come on! Do it! Act like an animal! Because that's what you are! You're-"

" Don't degrade me!" He shouted, taking a swing at her with his spear. But hatred gave speed to her weary body and she ducked it, seizing his instant of confusion at hitting only air to throw all her weight against his middle, tackling him to the sand below. Using a strength he hadn't known existed in her frail, dirty body, she straddled his legs and pinned his arms at his sides, her tears hitting his face like rain and her eyes burning like stars.

" Degrade you? _Degrade_ you?! You've already degraded yourself beyond redemption! You can't call yourself human! You don't have that right! Look at Simon, look at Piggy! Look at him Jack!" She whipped herself off him, but the instant he managed to sit up, her legs wrapped bruisingly around his waist from behind and she put him in a headlock, twisting his neck until all he could see was the fat boy's corpse, still bloodied from the rock.

" Look at him Jack! Look what happened! You did that, you did it! It's your fault he's dead, it's all your fault! You killed him! You killed all of them! You're animals, all of you!" She wretched her head up to stare accusingly at the hunters on the cliff above, her pale, dirty face flushed with pain and anger. " You're not human! Not any of you! You're animals, you're beasts! All of you! Filthy, scrounging, vicious, murdering _animals_!"

" Are you going to choke me to death?" Jack rasped out as her arm tightened around his throat for an instant, before all the pressure was gone completely, along with the legs about his waist. Rubbing his neck, he turned to see her standing, her eyes down cast and her voice deadened.

" No Jack, I'm not like you. I'm no murderer."

And then the blood bubbled out of her mouth, staining the sand below as it dropped about her feet. Behind her stood nine hunters, their spears jutting out of her back.

" Jack." She rasped, raising her eyes to look at him as the red liquid streaked from her mouth, vibrant against the white of her skin. Her pale and cracked lips were twisted in a smirk, and her still somewhat white teeth peeked out. The sun set directly behind her, and for a single instant, an aura of light and goodness shone about her, a halo of golden light cast upon her unwashed hair. For a single instant, each hunter felt the judgment of the Lord upon them, and terror welled up in them as they felt themselves forsaken.

" There is no monster Jack." Her dulled eyes burned with the promise of the punishment of their sins.

" If you wish to find one, take a good look at your reflection."

Then she fell to the sand, and said no more.

* * *

And thus, with her death, came the end of their humanity.

I hope you have enjoyed reading this.

It is open to interpretation.

MoS


End file.
